CORRECT INTERACTIONS
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) August 6 , 2015 INTRODUCTION After my published paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) today it is well known that the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the action at a distance of the three well-established laws of force like the gravitational force ( Newton 1687), the electric force ( Coulomb 1785), and the magnetic force (Ampere 1820). Nevertheless today many physicists influenced by the WRONG STANDARD MODEL believe incorrectly that in nature there exist particles which are able to mediate not only the forces of gravity and electromagnetism but also two more fallacious interactions like the so-called strong and weak interactions of atomic and nuclear physics. Historically, Faraday (1832) for introducing his law of induction abandoned the fundamental action at a distance of the two well-established laws of electromagnetism and introduced the wrong concept of fields. Although in 1845 Newman proved that the induction law is consistent with the Ampere law, Maxwell in 1865 abandoned Newton’s particles of light (1704) and developed his wrong electromagnetic theory according to which light consists of false fields moving through a fallacious ether. Then, after the quantum theory of Planck (1900) Maxwell’s fields became massless quanta of fields in Einstein’s invalid relativity (1905). In fact Faraday discovered that light has not only gravitational properties but also electromagnetic properties. This situation led me to present my paper of 1993 at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" in which I showed that the dipolic photons behave like spinning electric dipoles having not only mass but also opposite charges. In the quantum mechanics it was observed that the electron-electron repulsion of the Coulomb law at very short distances leads to the coupling of spins . This situation led Heisenberg and Dirac (1926) to abandon the natural laws in favor of qualitative approaches called exchange interactions. Moreover the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) led to the same abandonment of natural laws in favor of wrong theories. In 1935 Yukawa introduced the meson theory according to which the so-called strong interactions in nuclear phenomena should be mediated by mesons, while Gel-man in 1973 introduced his theory of Quantum Chromodynamics according to which the forces between the discovered quarks in nucleons should be mediated by hypothetical massless gluons. Note that after my discovery of the photon mass, and the neutrino structure in nature massless particles cannot exist. However since it was assumed that photons and neutrinos are massless neutral particles, Weinberg in 1868 in order to explain the so-called weak interaction introduced his wrong electroweak theory by using very heavy particles of the CERN experiments. Under this physics crisis earlier Einstein sought to unify the electromagnetic and the gravitational interactions, but without success. In fact, in my papers of 1993 and 2003 I discovered that not only neutrons but also photons and neutrinos have mass of opposite charges which interact electromagnetically of short range for giving the so-called strong and weak interactions. For example in my DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE one sees that the so-called strong interaction, in fact, is due to electromagnetic forces acting at a distance between charge distributions in nucleons, while the so-called weak interactions are in fact weak electromagnetic forces. In my discovery of the photon-matter interaction I showed that the dipole photons interact with electrons under a weak interaction of the well-established electromagnetic laws. Moreover in my NEUTRINO NATURE DISCOVERY I showed that in the same way dipole neutrinos and antineutrinos interact with the charged quarks up and down electromagnetically. Also a careful analysis of the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of photons having mass m = hν/c2 and opposite charges led to my DISCOVERY OF UNIFIED FORCES. Unfortunately in the “force-WIKIPEDIA ” though the WIKIPEDIA starts with Newton’s laws of motion and the universal gravity, then, after the influence of Einstein’s invalid theories of relativity it notices that general relativity has been acknowledged as the theory which best explains gravity. So today it is believed incorrectly that gravitation is not a simple force as Newton’s action at a distance but a strange force mediated by fields or gravitons like the wrong electric and magnetic fields of Maxwell moving through a fallacious ether. Note that the electric field is, in fact, the electric force per unit charge. So the force per unit charge cannot carry the same force. Under this confusion one also reads Einstein’s various hypotheses like the false gravitational fields, the wrong gravitational waves, the fallacious “ether structure” or the strange “curved space-time”. (See my CRISIS OF FIELDS AND RELATIVITY ). It is indeed unfortunate that Einstein’s wrong relativity did much to retard not only the progress of nuclear binding ( by assuming that it is due to the mass defect) but also the progress of atomic and molecular physics by assuming that the electron spin cannot give a peripheral velocity greater than light. In 1925 the two physicists Goudsmit and Uhlenbeck found that the peripheral velocity of the electron spin is greater than the speed of light, but under the influence of wrong relativity Pauli and many physicists did not accept the discovery of such a mechanical spin. Note that under this successful discovery I revealed that the two electrons of opposite spin give a magnetic attraction stronger than the electric repulsion which is responsible for the atomic structure of many-electron atoms and of molecular structure. In other words for spinning particles like electrons quarks and neutrinos under orientations of spins the magnetic attraction is greater than the electric repulsion responsible also of the quark binding anf the neutrino-quark interactions. Under this condition during the Big Bang a high temperature led to non oriented spins and the quark triads (dud –dud interactions) exerted only electric repulsions of short range able to overcome at very short distances the long-ranged attractions of the primordial gravity. (See my OUR EARLY UNIVERSE ). MY DISCOVERY OF STRONG AND WEAK INTERACTIONS DUE TO ELECTROMAGNETIC FORCES ACTING AT A DISTANCE Historically, in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the new structure of protons and neutrons Heisenberg after the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron in the same year (1932) tried to explain the nuclear binding by suggesting that the exchange of one electron is responsible for such a strong binding. Then, Yukawa (1935) following Heisenberg's wrong idea introduced his meson theory according to which the nuclear interaction should be mediated by some particles called mesons. Finally Gel-man (1973) in his invalid quantum chromodynamics introduced the hypothesis of strange “color forces” between false gluons in his theory of quantum chromodynamics. Under this confusion in my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” published in Ind. J. Th. Phys. (2003) I discovered that the so-called strong interaction is due to the electromagnetic interaction between the 9 extra charged quarks in protons and the 12 extra charged quarks in neutrons which led to our discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons. The extra charged quarks among the 288 quarks make charge distributions in nucleons which exert strong forces of short range in a strong interaction, because the nucleons with charge distributions give forces of short range like the dipole-dipole interactions. Meanwhile Fermi in 1933 in order to explain the beta decay developed the theory of the weak interaction involving a contact force with no range, because he believed that such a reaction could not be related with the electromagnetic forces of the well-established laws. Later under the same abandonment of natural laws Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg (1968) suggested the unification of the wrong weak interaction with electromagnetism into another hypothetical electroweak force which complicated more the problem. Under this confusion I discovered that the so-called weak interaction of Fermi’s theory is related with the unstable neutron (n) which has 92 quark triads (dud). So it decays into the stable proton (p) with 93 quark triads after the emission of an electron (e-) and an antineutrino (ν-) according to the reaction n = p + e- + ν- After my discovery of the structure of protons and neutrons the above reaction is written as [ 92(dud) + 4u +8d ] = [ 93(dud) + 4u + 5d] + e- + ν- Or (ddd) = (dud) + e- +ν- Here we clear that in the scheme (ddd) there exist magnetic attractions stronger than the electric repulsions because the peripheral velocity of the spinning down quark is greater than the speed of light. Whereas in the more stable (dud) scheme we observe both electric and magnetic attractions. For simplicity the above reaction can be written as d = u + e- + v- Here using the mass of the electron which is equal to 0.51 MeV/c2 we see that the antineutrino is an energetic antineutrino with a mass equal to 0.78 MeV/c2. Since I discovered that d = 3.69 MeV/c2 and u = 2.4 MeV/c2 in the above reaction we observe also the conservation law of mass in terms of MeV/c2 as 3.69 = 2.4 + 0.51 + 0.78 In other words this reaction is similar to the formation of the hydrogen atom in which we observe a mass defect of 13.6 eV/c2 which turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2 . Moreover in the antineutrino absorption by the up quark I discovered that it interacts electromagnetically with the charge (+2e/3) of the up quark. Such an interaction is similar to the photon absorption by an electron in which a photon as a dipole particle interacts weakly with the charge (-e) of an electron according to natural laws of electromagnetic forces acting at a distance. (See my NEUTRINO-QUARK INTERACTION). Note that the so-called strong interactions between the quarks in nucleons are not based on the wrong “color forces” of the invalid theory of the Quantum Chromodymamics (1973) but on the well-established laws of electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance. For example the stable quark triad (d-u-d) is due not only to electric attractions but also to the very strong magnetic attractions because the peripheral velocity of spinning quarks is greater than the speed of light. ( See my QUARK-QUARK INTERACTION). Under these fallacious ideas the WIKIPEDIA also for the problem of unification of the false strong and weak interactions under the invalid Higgs boson ( see my INVALIDITY OF HIGGS BOSON ) describes the following complications of hypothetical massless virtual particles: “ In the 20th century, the development of quantum mechanics led to a modern understanding that the first three fundamental forces (all except gravity) are manifestations of matter (fermions) interacting by exchanging virtual particles called gauge bosons.This standard model of particle physics posits a similarity between the forces and led scientists to predict the unification of the weak and electromagnetic forces in electroweak theory subsequently confirmed by observation. The complete formulation of the standard model predicts an as yet unobserved Higgs mechanism, but observations such as neutrino oscillations indicate that the standard model is incomplete. A grand unified theory allowing for the combination of the electroweak interaction with the strong force is held out as a possibility with candidate theories such as supersymmetry proposed to accommodate some of the outstanding unsolved problems in physics. Physicists are still attempting to develop self-consistent unification models that would combine all four fundamental interactions into a theory of everything. Einstein tried and failed at this endeavor, but currently the most popular approach to answering this question is string theory”. CONCLUSIONS In atomic and nuclear physics we observe two kinds of the correct electromagnetic interactions of natural laws. In the strong interaction of electromagnetism belong the quark-quark interactions in which the charges of down and up quarks give strong electric and magnetic forces of short range. Since the peripheral velocities of the spinning quarks is greater than the speed of light they exert always attractive magnetic forces of opposite spins which are stronger than the electric forces. The same strong interaction of electromagnetism we observe also in the nucleon-nucleon interactions in which the charge distributions of protons and neutrons interact electromagnetically of short range. For example in the simplest deuteron of parallel spin we observe a binding energy of -2.2246 MeV due to the electromagnetic interaction of 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron. Note that the binding energy turns into the energy hν of the emitting photon, while the mass defect turns into the photon mass m= hν/c2 in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. On the other hand in the weak electromagnetic interactions we observe my discoveries of the photon-matter interaction, electron-electron interactions, and neutrino-quark interactions. In the photon-matter interactions we observe also gravitational interactions because the photon has mass which interprets both the bending of light near the sun and the so-called gravitational red shift. In the weak electron-electron interaction and in the weak neutrino-quark interaction we observe always at very short distances attractive magnetic attractions which are stronger than the electric forces because their spins give peripheral velocities greater than the speed of light. Category:Fundamental physics concepts